


Morning's Wish

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: A Fairy's Tale 'Verse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Kid Fic, Magic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Iris sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes. Her pixie-mate still fast asleep, cozied up beside her. She ran gentle fingers through his mussed hair, heart overflow with adoration.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: A Fairy's Tale 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635604
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Morning's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I've been thinking about ever since I started A Fairy's Tale.

Iris sat up in bed, rubbing at her eyes. Her pixie-mate still fast asleep, cozied up beside her. She ran gentle fingers through his mussed hair, heart overflow with adoration. They had spent the night makin’ magic until their wings slumped with fatigue.

She dragged herself away, leaving him in his dreamscape, knowing Cisco would watch over him there. 

She opened the front door of their coast redwood branch, embracing the steadiness of night as the frogs croaked for her in gregorian harmony. Clasping her palms together, she cast a ball of light, trapped luminous within her hands until she flew high, and threw it to the heavens. 

Day broke. 

Iris grinned as the orange sunbeams streaked through the sky. Some clouds parted as she pulled the weight of the sun from its sleepy burrow with her strength. The fresh air greeted her nose and she stepped off the branch and let herself fall. 

Her wings expanded, breaking wind and she soared, and twirled, and laughed, free. 

Every night it was her turn to bring the morning to Fairy Forest, and every morning she fell in love with her talent more. 

The grass beneath her feet moistened her slippers with morning dew. Iris tucked her hair behind her ear, trailing her hand along the sides of the willows, walking back home.

Nobody else would be awake yet, not until the sun shined overhead and through their windows. Nobody else but Cisco. Iris passed his workshop, humming with the faded glow of fireflies. She looked and saw Cisco’s head bent down through the window, stuck in a deep trance, but wearing no frown. 

  
Iris grinned to herself. Happy dreams. Her wings buzzed, and she wrapped her arms around her torso, brushing off excess pixie-dust from her late-night activities. She inspected her arm curiously as she sat against a mushroom. Barry’s colours were all over her. That usually faded with distance and time. And there was purple. 

“Huh,” she said with an inevitable blush. Her voice carried out in the open. They must’ve made a special miracle off in the mainland. 

Beyond the mushrooms, was a clearing, dark and lonely, untouched by her magic. Iris heard a sound, a faint whisper, and her wings picked her off the ground, bringing her towards it. It called her, the sound, into the darkness at the edge of Fairy Forest. 

“Hello?” she called, though to whom, she didn’t know. She felt a little silly. No fairy would come here, isolated and alone.

But her wings flapped, insistent, and more purple dust littered the dirt at her feet, like a newborn Fairy. 

Iris saw her, then. She gasped and flew over, hovering over the figure, curled up against a cluster of four-leaf clovers. They were not whispers, she had heard, but soft, musical snores. It was dark, so dark, but Iris could see her, fragile, tiny, beautiful. 

Her wings were purple. 

Iris was only still in the air because her wings were on auto-pilot, for if she stood with her own legs her knees would’ve buckled. And she knew, when she reached forward, tucking the same coloured hair as her pixie-mate out of the little fairy’s eyes. Iris knew. That she was theirs. 

Every cell in Iris’ body screamed to gather her into her arms. That thrilling burning energy inside her, bursting forth, manifesting in a firework of bright light. 

Above her, the sun rose over the clearing as an orange filter bared them to Fairy Forest both, together. The little fairy tucked herself into her mother’s hold, fitting perfectly like she had done it a thousand times. Safe and sound, Iris vowed, she’ll hold her a thousand times more. 

Racing home, Iris flew with Barry’s fervour, bursting in through the door.

He bolted upright in bed where she had left him at the commotion and stared in awe as she presented the little fairy. Their little guest woke up, and her wings moved so quickly, Barry thought they belonged to a hummingbird. 

Iris’ cheeks had never hurt so much, not when she had tears streaming down them so happily. Was this what it felt like to be a water fairy? “She’s yours, alright.” 

“What do we name her?” he asked breathlessly, pulling his little girl close to his chest in an attempt to slow her down enough to get a good look at her. 

  
Iris looked out the window. “I was thinking... _Dawn.”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Psst: It's Nora. In case that wasn't clear.


End file.
